amnésia
by Leka Riddle Black
Summary: Depois de terem uma noite maravilhosa, Sirius acorda e não reconhece Marlene. Será que ele estaria falando a verdade? Será que ela vai ter que conquistalo novamente?
1. Chapter 1

prológo

Os primeiros raios de sol adentraram pela janela iluminando o rosto de dois jovens adormecidos no dormitório masculino da grifinória. Ela, após o pedido de casamento, deixou-se ser levada, clandestinamente. Ele, simplesmente, a acobertando.

Marlene acordou mais cedo que o normal, mas demorou bastante tempo para ter coragem de se desvencilhar dos braços dele.

Era incrível como um ser tão arrogante e cínico (e lindo!) poderia se assemelhar tanto a um ser celestial quando adormecido.

Admirou-o por alguns segundos antes de, finalmente, se levantar. Vestiu-se rapidamente, temendo que já houvesse alguém acordado.

Um anel, fino e de ouro, brilhou no dedo anelar direito de Marlene a fazendo sorrir. Nunca imaginaria que o maroto mais galinha a pedisse em casamento tão cedo.

Lembrou-se da noite anterior. Fora o baile de formatura de ambos. Nunca tivera uma noite tão maravilhosa como aquela fora. O ruim é que ela havia significado que eles não iam ter mais a proteção de Hogwarts. Hoje eles deixariam o castelo para sempre.

Olhou-se no espelho para poder pentear e viu, refletido, um par de olhos a admira-la.

-Bom dia, sirius! – disse ela aproximando-se da cama e lhe dando um selinho – dormiu bem?

-Dormi – disse ele parecendo atordoado – o que você está fazendo aqui?

-Demorei mais do que previa – respondeu passando a escova pelos cabelos – mas já estou indo.

Ele manteve uma expressão confusa, como se não estivesse entendendo nada.

-Onde eu estou?

-Ora, Sirius! Você ainda está em Hogwarts! Mas é melhor se apressar – falava enquanto calçava o tênis – o trem vai sair logo e a sua mala ainda não está arrumada – mais alguma pergunta, Sr. Black?-disse botando bastante cinismo em suas palavras.

-Ele deixou a cabeça cair levemente sobre o ombro antes de responder.

-Sim – disse ele – Quem é você?

Marlene piscou duas vezes, tentando absorver a informação e mal percebeu que ele havia continuado a falar.

-Quem é Sirius? E o que diabos é Hogwarts?

-Como assim quem é Sirius? Você é o Sirius, não lembra? – Marlene olhou-o como se fosse louco

-Não. – disse simplesmente. A garota abriu a boca, tentando articular as palavras, mas nada saía do modo que esperava.

-Vo- vo... – ela tentou acalmar-se o bastante para conseguir dizer alguma coisa. - Você não se lembra de nada?

Ele apenas meneou a cabeça.

-Você está brincando comigo, não é? – riu-se ela, nervosa demais para pensar em analisar o que ouvia. – Ok, agora é a hora de parar com a palhaçada e ir arrumar a mala – ela, praticamente, o empurrou da cama – Vamos! Levanta!

-Que mala?

-Eu já falei pra você parar com essa brincadeira sem graça, Sirius!

Marlene se dirigiu à porta e a bateu com força.

----------

n/a:bom... ficou curtinho... mas eh só pra antenar o povo da historia msm... proximo capitulo (e primeiro) a historia do vaso voador (non eh esse o nome... mas dah pra ter uma ideia)

bom... eu vou agradecer a minha kelida beta piu... ki sempre poe coisitas lindas em vermelho p mim

p kmi tbm... embora ela non tenha feito nada ateh agora a non ser perguntar como foi o sonho

tbm tem ki agradecert a mylla, neh? afinal... foi ela ki inventou esse shipper maravilindo!

e bom... eu kero reviews...

bjooos

leka


	2. teatro

Cap 1  
Teatro 

- Como assim ele está com amnésia? – gritou Marlene, não acreditando no que ouvia.

James, assim que acordou e percebeu que havia algo errado com Sirius, o levou para a ala hospitalar.

- Oras, ele bateu com a cabeça e perdeu a memória – disse James – achei que você soubesse o que é amnésia, McKinnon.

- Eu sei exatamente o que é amnésia, Potter, obrigada. – disse seca – Mas deve ter algum feitiço, alguma poção...? 

- Madame Pomfrey disse com todas as letras que não existe nenhuma cura mágica pra isso – disse James calmamente – a gente vai ter que fazer que nem os trouxas: sentar e esperar?

- SENTAR E ESPERAR? – gritou ela – ela quer que eu sente e espere? – completou cínica.

- É, a cura vai ser totalmente trouxa.

- Eu tenho uma cura trouxa que vai resolver isso rapidinho - disse Marlene.

Ela andou até os leitos e agarrou um dos vasos jazidos próximos a cabeceira de Sirius, andou até o leito dele, levando o vaso acima da cabeça, pronta pra tacar na cabeça do rapaz. 

- Wingardium leviosa! – disse Lilian, fazendo o vaso flutuar. – Lene! Se acalme! Dumbledore disse pra nós ficarmos aqui pra madame Pomfrey cuidar dele, e não para mata-lo de vez!– e completou, carinhosamente, para Marlene – Vem, Lene. Vamos sair daqui um pouco. – e lhe entregou o vaso novamente.

Marlene a seguiu, quase que mecanicamente, lançando um último olhar ao rapaz. Lílian a guiou até uma sala de aula vazia. Ela se sentou, colocou o vaso no chão e escondeu a cabeça nas mãos.

- Lene? – perguntou lily, cautelosa.

- Me diz que tudo isso é só mais uma brincadeira do sirius, por favor.

- Infelizmente eu não posso, Lene... Eu mesma já não sei. – disse fazendo Marlene bufar – Quer dizer... – acrescentou rapidamente antes que Lene a matasse - Eu sei que isso tudo aconteceu, mas – falou Lílian com todo o cuidado – eu ainda quero saber onde a srta. passou a noite.

Marlene corou sensivelmente.

- Eu estive... Er... Estive... – a garota olhou em volta, como se alguém a pudesse ajudar a responder a pergunta da amiga.

- Com o Sirius, certo?

Marlene corou mais ainda e concordou com a cabeça. Lílian meneou com a cabeça.

- É por isso que você ficou tão chateada então?- Marlene apenas concordou com a cabeça. – Bom... Professor Dumbledore disse que ele deve rever pessoas e coisas familiares, ou seja, você tem que agir como era antes de vocês namorarem. E nós vamos ficar mais um tempo em Hogwarts. O que acha de atuar um pouquinho?

- Tenho escolha? – perguntou Marlene com um sorriso enviesado. – Mesmo se eu não quisesse, faria isso para o bem dele...

- Por que você gosta do Sirius? – perguntou Lilian.

Marlene e ela estavam conversando no salão principal. No outro lado da mesa, Tiago tentava fazer Sirius relembrar o feitiço de levitação.

- Por que você gosta tanto do Tiago? – retrucou Marlene.

Elas fingiam estar ainda na fase do "eu odeio você", na qual Marlene e Sirius ainda tinham uma boa quantidade de "Tiago e Lílian".

- Okay, sem resposta. – disse Lílian – mas veja você – elas olharam pra os garotos. Tiago levitou um copo acima da cabeça de Sirius e fez o contra-feitiço, molhando-o todo. – Eles são tão patéticos.

Marlene se segurava para não rir.

- Pobre Black. – disse ela, meneando a cabeça em sinal de dó. 

- Vamos ver se eu me lembro o que você me disse quando ele lhe pediu em namoro...- lilian respirou fundo - Simpático, lindo, naturalmente inteligente, engraçado...

Uma macarronada levantou vôo, atraindo vários olhares em seu percurso.

- Arrogante, petulante, egocêntrico e implicante – a macarronada passou voando por elas e pousou engordurando, ainda mais, o cabelo de um estudante da Sonserina – que não por acaso era Snape – É... Ele é perfeito – completou enquanto se levantava para atuar, fazendo Lílian dar boas gargalhadas – BLACK!  
-----

N/a: iaaa... demorei mais cabei... na verdade eu non demorei... soh perdi o cap dentro do pc...

Okay... eu nem me lembro desse cap direito...

Mas eu acabo de ter uma idéia super-hiper-mega-ultra maravilinda... (pelo menos a musica eh)

Próximo cap... kem sabe uma pequena festa? Quem sabe um pouco de musica?

Vamos ver...

leka (eu): nhaaaa... toh adorando escrever isso! eu me sinto ela.

Piu(beta): Juro ke s fosse a Lilly, ainda infernizava mto mto a vida do Tiago - aushauihsiuahsuia... Msm eli sendo lendu. E eu amandu u Draco. U.u asashuiahsuiahsuaus


End file.
